Crossed
by raci00
Summary: A splash of mystery, a dash of romance, and one naughty shinigami. Emma Bradley never thought she'd end up in Victorian England, but Grell has plans for her, and they involve a certain orphaned boy and his demon butler too. SebastianXOCXCiel
1. Chapter 1

I set the case down delicately on the counter and gave the attendant a warning glare, my hand still resting on the handle. "If you hurt my baby, I swear you will never see the light of day."

The man, well, he was more of a kid, he hardly looked older than me, raised his eyebrows, "Don't ya' worry, miss, we know how to take care of instruments, that's part of the job."

I sighed and pulled my hand away reluctantly, as a hand was placed on my shoulder. Looking up, I saw Dio smiling down on me. "Are you excited?" I nodded, hugging my big brother tightly, realizing this was the last time I'd be seeing him for a month. "Are you sure you have everything? Did you pack your inhaler?"

I rolled my eyes and gestured to the drawstring bag I clutched in my hand. "I'm going to miss you." I sniffed. This was going to be the longest I ever had been away from home.

"Text me before the plane departs, and call me when you land, before you leave the airport. I love you, okay?" He stared at me awaiting a response, but before I could answer, a voice on the intercom called for those on flight 316 to London to start boarding the aircraft now.

"I love you too, and will do!" After he released me from his hug I started towards the terminal gate, ticket in hand. Staring back at Dio's retreating form I sighed. After I landed, I would be picked up and would proceed to have two weeks of rehearsals, two weeks of concerts all over the United Kingdom, and a final concert for Queen Elizabeth at Buckingham Palace.

Closing my eyes I could still remember when I got the letter that told me I had gotten in to the Queen's Youth Orchestra. I was so stoked, so excited, so proud, and so honored. Thousands of kids from all over the world auditioned for one of two french horn spots, and the honor had been given to me.

"Ticket please?" A lady with bright red hair and glasses interrupted me from my thoughts. She took my ticket and passport and analyzed it, before ripping of the stub and handing it to me. "You may board the plane, Miss Bradley."

I gulped and stepped through the terminal and on to the plane. I took my seat, which was thankfully next to a window. Feeling my eyelids grow heavy, I stifled a yawn. The long morning of packing and driving to the airport in Memphis was finally starting to take its toll. The general safety procedure talk merely was a faint buzz in my head as the plane took off.

"Hey," I felt something prod my arm, "Hey, girl, it's time to get off the plane." Another prod. Opening my eyes, I stretched and realized where I was.

"Holy hell!" I gasped. Several pairs of eyes looked questioningly at me and quite a few moms covered their children's ears. I sheepishly mumbled an apology, and grabbed my bag from off the floor. I was in England! I waited for the crowd to thin before I got off. Stepping into the airport, I widened my eyes at how modern it was. The wall was lined with advertisements, and several convenience stores and a Starbucks were in my vicinity.

Looking at the time, I realized we had landed early and I still had an hour before I got picked up. Making my way to the conveyer belt to pick up my bags, I made a mental note to get some coffee as soon as I found my luggage.

Twenty minutes later, accompanied by my thankfully unscathed horn and rolling suitcase, I walked to the café, and ordered my trademark drink, an iced white mocha.

The sweet and frothy caffeinated drink woke me up a bit more, and I sat down to call my brother. Clicking my phone on and switching it off of airplane mode, I scrolled through my contacts until I found what I was looking for.

"Emma! You landed early!" I smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Well we landed twenty minutes ago," I corrected. "But I can't leave the airport until we get picked up by the counselors."

"Are you there all alone?" His voice switched to worry and I hurried to reassure him.

"Yeah, but I'm safe. I'm almost 15 and I know what I'm doing." He sighed and I could almost see him pacing and running a hand through his hair.

"You still have 7 months until you're 15." I started to interrupt but he continued, "But I trust you. Stay in areas with lots of people, and call me when you're in the hotel. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." I affirmed. There was a pause, "Hey Dio, I love you, thanks for letting me do this."

"Love you too, Emma. If mom and dad could see you now they'd be so proud." I could feel my eyes welling up and I gulped.

"You think so?" I twisted my charm bracelet to the cross charm my mom had given me a month before she passed.

"I know so." His voice was strong and comforting. Pressing the red button, I hung up, and placed my hand over my wrist, covering the bracelet. Looking at the glowing numbers, I realized an hour had passed, and rushed to where I was supposed to meet the counselor at the gate.

A man with long red hair, glasses of the same color, and teeth that reminded me of a shark, held a sign that said "QYO campers". I smiled and walked over.

"Hi!" I said enthusiastically, and reached out. Returning the handshake he gave a surprisingly welcoming, albeit slightly scary smile.

"You must be Emma Bradley!" He said staring into a journal he seemed to have pulled from nowhere. "I'm Grell Sutcliffe, though you can just call me Grell. You're the only one I'm picking up for right now, so if you'll follow me." He motioned forward.

"Congratulations, by the way," he said cheerfully as we exited the airport. "You're one of very few."

"Thanks!" I returned the smile, and entered the blue car, as he held the door for me.

"We have a long ride to go, especially with rush hour traffic. Why don't you go to sleep?" The air coming out of the vent was sickeningly sweet, and vaguely bitter. Even though I was awake before, his proposition suddenly became very appealing as I felt myself succumb to slumber.

Something wet pressed against my forehead. I reached up to investigate what it was, but a hand pressed my arm back down.

"She's awake, young master." A deep voice registered in my mind, and my heavy eyelids fluttered open. I was in a bed. A really freaking comfortable one, at that.

A wave of realization hit me, and I opened my mouth to speak, finding my words croaked and my throat throbbing. "Where am I?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A wave of realization hit me, and I opened my mouth to speak, finding my words croaked and my throat throbbing. "Where am I?"

"You should lay back down, Miss." The same deep voice gently pressed my shoulders back onto the mattress and I looked up to see a decidedly good-looking face staring back down at me.

"You are currently in Phantomhive Manor." A new voice this time, and I looked over to see a boy, who couldn't have been older than me, crossing the room. "My name is Earl Ciel Phantomhive, and I am the master of this estate."

Wrinkling my nose in confusion, I spoke softly, to not further anger my throat "Am I in London?" I asked. Maybe these boys were part of the QYO as well.

"Not far from it. I found you passed out on the lawn. You've been asleep with fever for two days. Might I ask how you got here?"

I scratched my head. These kids spoke weird, but maybe it was just a posh thing. "Well I'm from Tennessee. I got into the Queen's Youth Orchestra, and I met a man named Grell at the airport, he was supposed to pick me up. I fell asleep. Now I'm here." I nodded to further affirm my story.

The boy, Ciel, raised his eyebrows and immediately turned towards his friend. "The hyperactive freak shinigami, Grell?" The tall man in black cocked his head and began to speak.

"Well, young master, it would explain how a young maiden managed to get onto the garden, unnoticed by me." His expression turned to slight concern.

"Tennessee, isn't that part of America?" Ciel then spoke to himself, "Well that would explain her strange accent, but what of her even stranger clothes?"

I looked down and realized they were both in Victorian Era garb. "Speak for yourself," I said, checking to see if I was still in my T-shirt and jean shorts, realizing in annoyance that I was in a frilly white nightgown. "Why are you dressed like it's the 1800's?" I asked, and they looked at me, Ciel with pity, and the other one, with thinly veiled amusement.

"Because it is." Ciel stated. Deciding that I needed to learn the other guys name, I cleared my throat to get their attention.

"First of all," I started, "What's you're name?" I directed my question to the tall one in black, "Second of all, thanks for taking care of me while I was sick, that was actually really nice of you." And it was, because they just as easily could have dumped me on the street. I sighed, "And third of all, it's 2013. You may be dressed funny, but I know the 1800's were 200 years ago."

The tall one in black responded, "My name is Sebastian Michealis, and I am butler to this household. Nursing you back to health was my pleasure, merely a courtesy of the Phantomhive hospitality, and my master's prerogative as such." He ignored the "third of all", to my frustration.

"I'm so confused." I whined, voicing my concerns. Suddenly, I had an idea. "Look, Mr. Sebastian, can you please grab my bag?" He motioned to my little drawstring neatly placed on the table, in question, and I nodded. Bringing it to me I looked toward Ciel.

"You might want to see this. Grabbing my phone out, I turned it on and it lit up. Both of their eyes widened in shock and I chuckled. Frowning at the no signal bar, I clicked the calendar app, and showed them the date and time. "Look, it says 7/20/13. That was the date, last time I had signal."

"What is this device?" Ciel asked me with a mixed look of wonder and horror in his eyes.

"A phone. An iPhone 4 to be exact. A hand-me-down from my brother." I frowned. "I was supposed to call him actually." My signal-less phone was currently at 92%. If what these kids were saying was true, any plugs they had would not work, and I needed to conserve my battery.

"It doesn't have any signal, and I can't use internet." I bit my lip and felt my eyebrows furrowing together, "But I still want to conserve the battery, I don't think I can charge it here."

Ciel nodded, but he obviously didn't completely understand. Something about all of this was so familiar. Why did it feel like I'd seen these kids before?

Ciel massaged his temples and heaved a sigh. "I believe you." He glanced at Sebastian than back at me, "I've learned over the years that I can't pick and choose what I think is real. You've shown me your device, and an interference from the shinigami would not be unheard of." He nodded coming to a decision.

"Sebastian, prepare a room in the main wing, next to mine for this girl. She will remain here as a guest until her situation is resolved, and she can get home. I want to see how she progresses, and I would like to make an audience with Grell." As he walked out of the door, hands clasped behind his back, he cleared his throat. "And I never got your name, Miss."

"It's Emma Bradley. But you can just call me Emma." Wow, had I given a lot of personal information to a stranger. But at this point, I didn't care. For whatever reason, I trusted this boy and his butler; they probably saved my life, and didn't plan to kick me out just yet.

"Miss Bradley, Sebastian has prepared breakfast in the kitchen, if you care to join me, he can help get you decent." And with that he had left the room.

"Hey, Sebastian?" I said once he had left, "Is he telling the truth?" I needed to know, and Sebastian didn't look like the type to play tricks. The corner of his lips turned up, and he gave a smile identical to that of a chesire cat.

"The young master doesn't lie, Miss Bradley. It is the 7th month, but I'm afraid that it's July of 1887." He gave me a look of pity. "For now though, it's breakfast time, and the young master would like to eat with you."

"I think I have an extra change of clothes in my bag, I can change myself." He bowed his head, and took a step towards the door.

"Of course, Miss Bradley, I'll be right outside if you need anything." With that, the door shut and I breathed a sigh of relief. Finally alone. Letting confused tears run down my face, I came to the realization that I might be here for the foreseeable future.

The question at this point was where was here. Obviously neither the boy nor his butler had any reason to lie to me, but it was so absurd to think that I had jumped back in time so far.

Something about the two was so familiar though. I could have sworn I had heard the name Ciel Phantomhive before. Raking through my mind, I shrugged my shoulders after coming to no conclusion. After all, I probably needed to start getting ready.

I grabbed my suitcase, which was next to the dresser where by bag had been, and pulled out one of the pairs of ripped jean shorts, and a T-shirt from the Muse: The 2nd Law tour.

Even with the fan on, I guess the lack of AC in the summer made the room incredibly hot. My shorts were probably considered too short, but hell if I was going to walk around in a floor length dress and a corset.

Pulling my brown waves into a ponytail, I cursed my height. I was not tall enough to see myself in the mirror. However I looked would have to be good enough.

I opened the door to see Sebastian, who raised his eyebrows in surprise. "This is what you choose to wear?" His tone was almost criticizing, but I chose to not make a witty retort, unsure of how he would react.

I shrugged, walking down the hallway, and hoping I was going in the right direction. I must have been, because he didn't correct me. As soon as the delicious smell of sausage, eggs, and pastries hit my nose, my stomach rumbled. "I'm hungry."


End file.
